Known hand-held, gas-burning devices include those that incorporate child-safety features to at least inhibit inadvertent ignition of the gas-burning device, for example, by a child. Known lighters include those having an upper cap, or cover, which can be “flipped” open to use the lighter, but does not automatically return to the non-use, closed position.
Known devices further include a particular type with a lock lever that squeezes a gas pipe to cut the gas supply and quench the device. Such devices are particularly difficult to operate because the lock lever must be pressed and held while another lever must be pressed to ignite a piezoelectric unit which ultimately lights the device.